


Ay Kule

by glenien



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-13
Updated: 2007-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Şömine var, ateş yok. Anahtar var, delik yok. Işık var, güneş yok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ay Kule

**AY KULE**

Şömine var, ateş yok.

Burası çok soğuk. Zannedersem hep soğuktu, çünkü bir zamanlar neşeli çığlıklar atarak şatomuzun her gizli dehlizinde koşturup oynayan bizler, bir tek buraya alınmazdık.

Büyük, karanlık kapının her zaman ağır zincirlerle kilitli ve kalın bir toz tabakasıyla örtülü olduğunu hatırlıyorum. Küçük ve meraklı ellerim kaç kez o zincirlere dokunmak istemiş, ancak parmaklarımın uçları bile değmeden, yanmış gibi geri çekilmişlerdi. İçime korku salan bir hali vardı bu kule kapısının, açılırsa sanki şeytani ruhlar salıverilecekti dünyaya. 

Anahtar var, delik yok.

Kırık bir tahta parçası veya bir anahtar deliği olmadan, hiçbir şey ve hiç kimse anlatamazdı dış dünyaya içerideki hayatların hikayesini. Şimdi o kapının öteki tarafından pürüzsüz demir yüzeyinde gezinen parmaklarım bunun nedenini anlıyor, gösterilmek ve anlatmak söz konusu bile değil, onlar bu metalin üzerinde küçük pürüzler halinde donana dek kalacaklar bu tarafta.

Işık var, güneş yok.

Kuzeyden geçmeyen güneş, parmaklıklarla örülü odamın penceresine hiç uğramıyor. Bana dost olan, orman perilerinin uğruna şarkılar söyleyip dans ettiği o büyülü ışık... Nadiren, yılda birkaç gece, beni baştan aşağı kutsamak için ziyaretime geliyor. Siyah bir kedi kadar şefkatli ve karanlık gökyüzü, cömertçe Gümüş Göz'ü ve milyonlarca yıldızın ışıltısını kilometrelerce önüme seriyor. Yüzüme vuran gölgeler olmasa, sanki gecenin türkülerine katılabilecekmişim gibi dans ediyorlar her gece.

Tuz var, deniz yok.

Gözlerimi kapar ve eğer gerçekten, ama gerçekten bütün ruhum ve gücümle dinlersem, ışıklar, ormanlar ve nehirlerce uzaktan sivri kayaları döven denizin hışırtısını ve enginlerce öteden burnuma taşınan tuz kokusunu duyabilirim. Dalgalar özgürlüğün şarkısını öfkeyle kulaklarıma fısıldıyorken dudaklarımın kıvrıldığını bildiklerini biliyorum.

Gökyüzü var, çıkış yok.

Asırlardır bana ve aileme ait olan şatom, evim, kulem, odam, zindanım ve hapsim, dışarıdaki bu vahşi güzelliklerden sonra ne kadar yavan, ne kadar yapay geliyor.

Koyu kan rengi perdeler asıllarını taklit edercesine yıldızlar haritasının kopyalarıyla bezenmiş, ayaklarımın altındaki yumuşak, Barbar işi halılar, gün ışığının gösterebileceği bütün motiflerle dokunmuş. Onların üzerinden geçen küçük parmakların kan, ter ve gözyaşlarıyla çiçek açmış sanki renkler, ayaklarımın altında bir gece bahçesi var ama onların hüzünlü şiirlerini dinleyebilecek kimseleri yok.

Ayna var, görüntü yok.

Tunç işlemeli, su dolu bakır çanaklar ve oymalı kristal küreler, hiçbiri yüzümdeki izleri ve geçen yaşları bana gösteremez. Bazen başka hiçbir şey görmüyor oluncaya dek sudaki yansımama bakıyorum, ve gözlerimde, bir zamanlar kimsenin nereden çıktığını bilemediği, mistik, paha biçilmez siyah taşlarla özdeleştirdiği gözlerimde karanlık bir boşluğun ifadesini görür gibi oluyorum.

Karanlık var, uyku yok.

Aynı rüyayı her gece görüyorum.

Sen ve ben; evet sen, hayallerimin tek ve biricik kahraman prensi, ellerimiz sımsıkı kavuşmuş bir şekilde ormandaki gölün ortasından geçen bir patikadan yürüyoruz. Devasa, kutsal sayılabilecek kadar yaşlı bir ağacın kökleri, yürüdüğümüz yolun dört bir yanından fışkırarak tepemizde korunaklı bir ev, bir çatı inşa ediyor.

Eğer gözlerimi bir ancık senden alabilecek olsam, ışıklı su perdelerinden oluşan şelalerin bizi çevrelediğinden emin olacağım, ancak sadece seslerini duymakla yetiniyor alçakgönüllü bedenim.

Gözlerim ve ruhum sadece sana ait, sadece seni görüyor.

Gülümsemenle çenende oluşan çizgiyi, parlak, sıcak kahverengi gözlerinin dalga dalga kısılmasını izliyor tutsak ruhum, avucumun içindeki elin sıcak ve güvenli olduğunu bilerek, hiç bırakmamakcasına.

Seni izliyorum. Seni konuşur, güler ve anlatırken izliyorum, seninle ilk tanıştığım zamanlarda olduğu gibi, heyecan ve enerji dolu ruhun coşuyor, anlatıyor da anlatıyorsun.

Seni izliyorum, dudaklarımı kıpırdatmadan, ağzımı açıp en ufak bir ses çıkartmadan, çünkü konuşursam bu büyünün bozulacağını biliyorum.

Seni izliyorum, dudaklarımda bir gülümsemenin izleri oluşur, ayaklarımı ıslatan suların tatlımsı, soğuk kokusu genzime dolarken.

Seni izliyorum güneş henüz daha ağarmamışken, daha hala birazcık, evet biricik sevgilim, birazcık daha vaktimiz varken.

Hayır ışık değil sorarsan saçlarımdan parlayan gümüşi lekeler, onlar sadece dostum Ay'ın bana hediyeleri, an be an bir beyaz tel daha ekleniyor saçlarıma, fakat ne olur, sen biraz daha kal. 

Korku duyma, benim küçük arkadaşım, hıçkırıklar, çığlıklar değil duyulanlar, oldukça sakin ve sessiz burası. Seni tutacak hiçbir kötü ruh, ellerini yakacak hiçbir zincir yok bu kapıda.

Dünya bir gece gölünde yıkanmış kadar suskun, mavi ve temiz, ateş yok, güneş yok.

Uyku yok, deniz yok.

Zaman var, hayat yok.


	2. Ay Kule

**KAN ZİNDAN**

Bir daha o büyük mavi kubbeyi, göğün eşsiz yüzünü görebilecek miyim, bilmiyorum.

Öğrendim ki, cehennem buradayken, öteki dünyada başkasını aramaya gerek yok. Aldığım ve verdiğim her nefesin efendisi bu yerde, bu küçük dünyayı yakmaya yetecek kadar öfkeli ateş var.

Ciğerlerime dolan hava kesik, ağır ve öksürtücü, sıcaklık öyle yüksek ve dayanılmaz ki, tepemizde biz doğmadan ve ölmeden önce, yüzyıllardır katmer çatlaklar halinde duran kayalar bile, dilinin üzerine koyduğun buzlar gibi eriyor.

Ölümlü gözlerimin gördüklerine inanabilmesine izin verdiğim hallerde, zebanilerle kapışabilecek insanlar, insan olduklarına yemin edebileceğim zebaniler görüyorum. Ruhlu ve ruhsuz olanları, dünya üzerinde yürüyebilen ve yürüyemeyenleri, çizdikleri ateşten çemberler içerinde gülebilenleri görüyorum.

Çok kişi canlı değiliz burada, ancak burada kimsenin canlı olması mümkün değil.

Alevler ve kan.. kan, kan ve kan, damarlarımızda biriken alevden bir sıvı gibi yüreğimize akıyor, gözlerimizi kavuruyor ve onlara dönüşüyoruz, _onlardan birine_ , kor gözlü, ateşten ve alevden yeleli, duman soluyan ateş ejderlere, ejderatlara hükmeden, onların yüzlerinden daha da karanlık olan binicilere, Karanlık Süvarilere.

Her gece ve her gece, bu dipsiz kuyunun dibine binlerce şekilsiz ve renksiz ruhlar iniyor, kaybolmuş, nerede olduklarını fark etmeyen zavallı ölümlülerin bedensiz biçimleri bunlar.

Onların gümüşi ışık dansı gökyüzünden dünyanın dibine inerken, başımın göğe çevrilmesine izin verildiği o birkaç saniyelik nadir anlarda, gözlerimi açar, ve eğer gerçekten, ama gerçekten bütün ruhum ve gücümle dinlersem, taşlarca, alevlerce, topraklarca ve yıllarca uzaktan, bir kuyunun dibinden Ay'ı görür gibi oluyorum, ancak umutsuz bir alevle yıkanıyor tüm bedenim, tek tek o gümüş ışıklar sönüp, öldükçe.

Kara Süvariler alevden kementlerle yakalıyor, aşağı çekiyorlar Ay'ın taneciklerini ve gerisi bize düşüyor.

Kırbaç. Çek. Kırbaç. Çek.

Kan, kan ve kan, çek.

Altımızda lavdan nehirler ve kor damarlarla çatlamış kütleler yüzüyor. İki uçtan zincirli, kırık, asma köprüler üzerinde çekiyor ve bağlıyoruz ölen gümüşleri, bazen bir adam veya zebani düşüyor oluyor, ilk feryatları duymamıza bile kalmadan sesleri kül oluyor.

Kırbaç. Çek. Kırbaç. Çek.

Daha çok kırbaç. Çek.

Nefes almıyorum. Görmüyorum. Esir aldığım ruhların yüzlerine bakmıyorum sevgilim, senin yüzünü görmekten korkarak. Halatlar, alevden kırbaçlara dönüşüyor avuçlarımda, yaşıyorum, diyorum, yaşıyorum, yaşıyorum ve nefes alıyorum.

Hayattayım.

Cehennemdeyim.

Her yer ateş ve korken, görmüyorum.

Beni duyabiliyor musun?

Beni görebiliyor musun?

Kan Zindanlar, hayatım.

Her sabah, evet, her sabah çünkü cehennemin orduları gün ışığında çalışmaz sevgili ay parem, ben aynı rüyayı görüyorum.

Sen ve ben; evet sen sevgilim, serin ve nazik elin, korlardan nasır bağlamış avucumda, Kralımızın ormanındaki o benzersiz mavi gölün ortasındaki bir yoldan, bir patikadan yürüyoruz.

Dört yanımızda, kurumuş boğazımdaki pası tek bir yudumuyla alabilecek mercan rengi şelaleler, senin beline kadar uzanan saçlarının örüldüğü o ipeksi başının üzerinde bizi kollarına alan devasa ağaçlar var.

Bana bakıyor, gülümsüyorsun, konuştuğunu duymuyorum, ama kulaklarım duymuyor olabilir, konuşuyor olabilirim ama sesim çıkmıyor olabilir. 

Gözlerimi birazcık olsun senden alabilecek olsam, yolumuzun üstündeki Ay'ın incilerini, yakamozları görebilecek olacağım, yalnız saçlarına yansıyan yansımalarıyla yetiniyor gözlerim.

Gözlerim ve ruhum, bağlanıp, kırbaçlanmamış, sadece sana ait, sadece seni görüyor.

Sakin gözlerinde alevden ejderhaları unutuyorum, Karanlık Süvarileri unutuyorum, ölüm getirmeyen ama ölümü çalan o dünyayı unutuyorum.

Kan damlamıyor ellerimden, susarsam bu büyünün bozulacağını biliyorum.

Sana bakıyor ve konuşuyorum, ayaklarımı kavuran lavdan nehirlerin kükürt dolu, boğucu kokusu genzime dolarken.

Sana bakıyor ve konuşuyorum, güneş henüz daha batmamışken, başarabiliriz, biraz daha, evet birazcık daha sevgilim ve korkunç geceyi yenebiliriz.

Hayır! Hayır, güneş değil gözlerimden yansıyan, bunlar Ölüm Süvarilerinin alevden izleri!.. Geliyorlar, geliyorlar, duyuyorum, duymayacak olsam da duyuyorum, ejderatlarının yeri göğü sarsan nal sesleri bunlar!.. Dehşet yakıyor genzimi, hayır alamazlar, seni almamalılar!..

Git, _gitmelisin_ , geldiğin yoldan göğe, Gümüş Göz'e ermelisin!

Korkma benim küçük sevgilim, işkenceli feryatlar, acı çığlıkları değil bu duyulanlar, hiçbiri seslerini duyurabilecek kadar dayanmıyorlar.. Sakin denemez asla, ama son derece sessiz burası, ölümün, küllerin ve alevlerin olduğu yerde, seni tutacak hiçbir kötü ruh, ellerini yakacak hiçbir zincir olamaz bu zindanda, onlar ki öyle masum, öyle temiz.

Dünya bir alev topu kadar öfkeli, yangın ve çaresiz.

Su yok, gölge yok.

Soğuk yok, meltem yok.

Kan var, hayat yok.


	3. Gölge Orman

**GÖLGE ORMAN**

Duyuyor musunuz yerin en dibinden gelen alevden kırbaç seslerini?

Duyuyor musunuz şu Ay Kule'de, evet, buradan çalılar ve dallar, fısırtılı yapraklar, sürünen topraklar, toynaklar ve kanatlarca mesafede, Göğün Gümüş Gözü'nün asılı durduğu yerde, duran, bekleyen ve ağaran, yıldızlarla yıkanan güzelim prensesin zincirlerinin seslerini?

Şrak. Çıngır. Şrak. Çıngır.

Biz hepsini duyuyoruz ve biliyoruz. Kulaklarımız ormanlar bizim, dallarımız göğe yükselen kollar, ve köklerimiz yere uzanan eller.

Şarkılarımız nadiren duyulur ölümlülerce, ancak, o da nadiren, Gümüş Göz'ün isteğiyle anlatırız büyülü efsanemizi perilerin dilince, yapraktan yaprağa, kökten köke, sudan suya geçer türkümüz, tüm Gölge Orman boyun eğer izler dansımızı gecelerce.

Biz Ay Kule'de hapsedilmiş büyülü prensesin ve Kan Zindanlar'da ruhu çalınmış sevgilisinin öyküsünü anlatırız.

Ay Kralı'nın bahtsız kaderini söyler, Mavi Göl'ün içeni bir  yudumda diriltebilecek şifalı şelalerini, fırtına bilmez, eğilmek bilmez, göle yuva ve bekçi olmuş kadim ağaçlarını dile getiririz.

Ruhları bu topraklarda kaybedenlerin, gökyüzüne değil de, yerdibine indirilenlerin köprüsünü, dünya üzerinde yürüyebilen ve yürüyemeyenleri söyleriz.

Sen kayıp ve başıboş yabancı, geldiysen ki eğer, ne kuzeyi ne güneyi, ne doğusu ne batısı olan bu gölün yakamozlarla örülü patikasına, iki amacın olmalı.

Ya Mavi Göl'ün şelalerinden içecek, ölümsüz kılacaksın sonsuza dek ruhunu, ancak dikkat, dünya bir gece gölünde yıkanmış kadar suskun, mavi ve temiz olabilir sana, ne ateş, ne güneş, ne uyku, ne deniz.

Ne zaman, ne hayat.

Ya açacaksın taşların, toprakların ve köklerin en dibine inen kuyunun kapısını ve satacaksın ruhunu Kara Süvarilerin merhametsiz ancak adil ellerine, sonsuza dek bir daha ne acı, ne his, ne keder, çalınmadıysa ruhun elbet eğer, dünya sana bir alev topu kadar öfkeli, yangın ve çaresiz, ne su, ne gölge, ne soğuk, ne meltem. 

Ne kan, ne hayat.

Bilmek istersen, budur Göğün Gümüş Gözü'nün anlattırdığı öykünün aslı, babasından olan kızın ve sevgilisinden olan adamın özü.

Sonsuza dek ruhlu ve ruhsuz, dünya üzerinde yürüyemeyen.

Kırbaç ve zincir, ikisini lanetleyip hapseden.

Onun ismi anılmaz, duyulmaz buralarda, fısıltısı geçmez dudaklarımızdan, olur a havada asılır, yakar çiğ yaraya basılan tuz gibi ince, yeşil tenimizi.

Onu arıyorsun ama sen, hayır!.. Buradan ışıklar, ormanlar ve nehirlerce uzakta olan, sivri kayaları bıçkın öfkesi ve şiddetiyle döven, dalgalarının hışırtısını enginlerce öteden taşıyan, o kıskanç ve lanetli..

Büyük ve yüce, ayrıca da tehlikeli..

Kıyıya gideceksin ey yabancı, burnunu yakan tuz kokusuna.

Özgürlüğün şarkısı der bazıları onun fısıltısına, bazılarıysa cehennem süvarisi, Kara Deniz.

 


	4. Kara Deniz

**KARA DENİZ**

Her gece onun yüzünü görüyorum.

Gözleri derin sularıma ait, Gümüş Göz'den uzak karanlık diplerde ve yumuşak kumların altına gömülü, el değmeyecek, keşfedilmeyecek bir çift paha biçilmez parlak taş.

Teni yeni doğmuş bir inciden daha pürüzsüz ve berrak, en ufak bir çizikten, en küçük bir bereden uzak, ancak yanakları pembeliklerle gölgelenmiş, bir inciyi barındıran midyenin yanakları kadar saf ve yumuşak.

Dudakları kusursuz bir çizgiyle kıvrılmış, insanlığa bilinmeyen, çok uzak bir uygarlıkta yontulmuş mermer heykeller gibi, kıpırdamadan, sakince, çok uzakları görürcesine bilgece gülümsüyor.

Telleri ağarmadan önce rüzgarda dalgalanan saçları, kollarıma kavuşan nehirler kadar uzun, onlar kadar gür ve simsiyah, _Elea Eloi_ , Ay Krallığının altında parlayan hükümdar kralın biricik ve tek prensesi, bana Ay kadar uzak.

Her gece, ama her gece onu çağırıyorum bıkmadan, usanmadan, dalgalarım vuruyor şiddetle kıyılara, unufak, küçük fısıltılara bölüyor yaman kayaları, tuzlu rüzgarlar taşıyor sözlerimi ışıklar, ormanlar ve nehirler aşarak, aşkımın şarkısını fısıldayarak.

Beni duyuyor, biliyorum.

Yerleri ve gökleri dolaşan gözlerinden anlıyorum, bakışlarında sabırsızlık, yüreğinde umut ve heyecan, kanla kızarıp açıyor teni, tuzlu dudaklarla ıslanıyor, alçak bir yalvarışla mırıldanan billur sesi.

Ben değil, bana değil, asla ve asla kuzey değil o umutlu gözlerin hedefi!

Köpük, taş ve öfkeyle tıslıyor dalgalar, nefretimle taşarak, vuruyor yüzlerine ölüm, ağıt oluyor tuzla yanan bedenleri, patlayıp parçalanan yelkenlileri, yıkılan direkleri, sahipsiz ölüleri.

Şiddetimle kükreyen bu sularda ışık yok, meltem yok, acıma yok, merhamet yok!

Aldığım ruhlar kayıp, çaresiz, cehennem zebanilerin elinde, tıpkı babası gibi, sonsuz ölüme mahkum, ihaneti ağır, bedelsiz!

Tadını hatırlıyorum hala kanının, sularımı gümüşe boyayan, asil ve kadersiz, tıpkı aşığı gibi, yerin yedi kat dibinde, cehennemin göbeğinde, uğursuz, rahmetsiz!

Köleler gibi çürüyecek, ruhundaki güzellikle baktığın o çürük, kahpe bedeni, bakmadığın sürece bu yöne Prenses, ağaracak güzel ama lanetli tellerin!

Benim ellerim taşıyan bakır çanaklarına Mavi Göl'ün ölümsüz sularını, benim ruhun sonsuza dek, bir gece gölünde yıkanmış gibi suskun.

Ben, benim ellerim, Gümüş Göz'ün dipsiz kuyusuna, zebanilerin kapısı, Kan Zindanlarına gömen sevgilini, çalıntı ruhuyla, sonsuza dek kör ve dilsiz, boş bedeniyle kalbini yakanlardan habersiz, ben, karada yürüyemeyen cehennem süvarisi, aşkın ve özgürlüğün şarkıcısı, gözlerinin, ruhunun, kalbinin tek efendisi!

Ben, sadece ben.

Öyleyse karanlık sular, neyi bekliyor hala Prensesin umut dolu gözleri?

Neden gülümsemeyle aydınlanıyor, uykusuz geçen hülyalı geceleri?

Ve sen, sen ejderatların, kandan ve ateşten kırbaçların gözdesi, neden susmuyor hala yerin yedi kat dibinde atan kalbinin göklere bakıp konuşan sesi?

Emrediyorum sizlere, Kara Şövalyeler, yakın, tüketin şu köpeğin bitmek bilmez umut küllerini!

 


	5. Gümüş Göz

**GÜMÜŞ GÖZ**

Duyuyorum!

Orman perilerinin, vahşi dalgaların ötesinde, derinlerde, adımı çağıran bir ses duyuyorum!

Duyuyorum!

Kırbaç şaklamalarının, lavdan nehirlerin ötesinde, göklerde, adımı çağıran bir ses duyuyorum!

Sen misin, rüyalarımda gördüğüm, Mavi Göl'ün kıyısındaki kahraman sevgilim?

Sen misin, kör hayallerime sığınan, Ay Kule'mde hapis, dilsiz, güzel prensesim?

Gümüş Göz mü o, tepemizde doğup, elini uzatan, ışıktan gemimiz?

Bir çatırtı duyuyorum! Kırılan demirden kilitlerim!

Bir fısıltı duyuyorum! Kopan alevden zincirlerim!

Neredeyim? Nasıl giderim, Mavi Göl'e?

Sevgilimin beni kuşkusuz, köprüsünde beklediği yere?

Ne tuz, ne kükürt yakıyor genzimi, ılık bir meltem bu esen.

Yakamozdan çiçekler yolumu çizen.

Aşağı ve aşağı, tozlu ve çürük merdivenlerden.

Yukarı ve yukarı, yanık ve çatlak köprülerden.

Gölge Orman, ah o şefkatli, yumuşak kolların!

Orman perilerinin şarkılarıyla çınlayan yolların!

Uzaklarda, çok uzaklarda, kapkara bir kükreme mi var?

Göğün tepesinde, gümüşten bir kalkan mı var?

Sanki nefesle doldu kalbim, ruhum ve bedenim, uzun süre beni hapis tutan bir uykudan uyanmış gibiyim.

Sanki ışıkla doldu kalbim, ruhum ve bedenim, uzun süre rüyasız kalan bir uykudan uyanmış gibiyim.

_Leander Leoir_ , neredesin?

_Eleanor_ , sevgilim, ellerimdesin!

Korlardan nasır bağlamış avuçlarım, tel tel gümüş bağlamış saçlarında, sen ve ben, evet sen, güzel eşim, sıkıca kavuşmuş ellerimizle, Mavi Göl'ün kutsanmış patikasında, tepemizde köklü bir ağacın ulu kolları, ışıklı şelalerin ortasında, kahkahanla aydınlanıyor gözlerim, susup seni izleyen dilim, susmamakcasına çınlayan dudaklarınla örtünüyor, kana kana içiyorum, asırlarca süren susuzluğumun iksirini.

Gözlerim ve ruhum sadece sana ait, sadece seni görüyor.

Büyü yok bozulacak, vaktimiz çok.

Gümüş Göz koruyor bizi, birazdan tan ağaracak.

Dünya ışıl ışıl pembe bir güneşle aydınlanacak.

Kapı yok, zincir yok.

Zindan yok, kırbaç yok.

Hayat var, umut çok.

 


End file.
